Grahim
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que él estaba muerto. Zelink/LinkxZelda/ZeldaxLink
1. Prólogo

**_Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prólogo.<em>

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Link se convirtió en héroe y todos se instalaron en las tierras inferiores.

Al principio no negaré que fue difícil para los hylianos acostumbrarse a esas tierras. En los cielos no hacía tanto frío como aquí abajo, también tuvieron que despedirse de sus neburis lo cual fue difícil pero lo aceptaron.

La gente vivía cerca del templo de Hylia, en una pequeña aldea a la que llamaron "Villa de Hylia".

Volviendo con los héroes, Link y Zelda llevaban tres años juntos, tenían una hermosa hija a la que Link insistió en llamarla Zelda, pero ellos no estaban todavía casados. Al principio fue una conmoción que Zelda se quedase embarazada con 17 años y medio mientras que Link solo tenía 18 recién cumplidos, pero siguieron adelante y poco después de que Zelda cumpliese 18 nació "Zellie".

La Villa de Hylia era muy pacífica por así decirlo, Link se había encargado de muchos monstruos para que la gente pudiera trasladarse, muy pocas veces se veían una que otra Deku Baba o chuchus. Todo era muy tranquilo, era el lugar perfecto.

Por poco tiempo.

Era un día como cualquiera. Link estaba levatandose de la cama, esperaba encontrase a Zelda a su lado pero, no había nadie, no había nadie en casa aparte de Zellie en su cuna durmiendo.

Buscó a Zelda por todos lados pero no la encontró, así que buscó a Gracielle para que cuidase a Zellie en lo que él buscaba a Zelda y por alguna extraña razón sintió que ella estaría en el templo de Hylia, y por una vez tuvo razón.

Zelda se encontraba tranquilamente sentada. Mientras veía la Espada Maestra sentía cierta inquietud, como si algo no fuese bien.

-¿Pasa algo Zel?-Escuchó ella mientras sentía una mano en su hombro, se alarmó un poco pero cuando vio que era Link se relajó.

-No es nada, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Siento como su algo no estuviese bien.-Dijo con cierta preocupación Zelda.

A Link no le gustaba ver a su Diosa triste, así que se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Yo sé lo que no va bien.-Dijo mientras él se ponía una mano en el estomago.-¡No he desayunado y siento que puedo comerme a mi Diosa entera!-Se abalanzó a abrazarlas y a darle leves mordiscos en el cuello. Zelda reía y le decía que parase. Pero ella tenía razón, algo no iba bien allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo muchas ganas de hacer, claramente seguiré todos los demás y no me sera un problema cuando recupere mi antigua computadora. La historia se basa unos años después de que Link derrotase al heraldo de la muerte y todos los de Neburia se instalasen en las Tierras Inferiores (tal como dije antes), intentaré hacerlo más al estilo Zelda. ¡Si tienen sugerencias, críticas o cualquier otra cosa solo díganmelo! <strong>_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Link estaba cargando a Zellie, él era muy feliz con ella y Zelda y le gustaba estar siempre con ellas.

Cuándo se enteró de que Zelda estaba embarazada y él sería el padre sus amigos le dijeron "Tío la has cagado" o "Ahora tienes que cuidar a un bebe, vaya rollo" y también "Que mala suerte tienes", pero a él le daba igual todo eso porque realmente quería estar con Zelda y cuidar a su bebe-

-Link, iré a hablar con Panali y Gracielle, me llevo a Zellie ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijo él dejando a Zellie en la cuna.-Los gorons nos invitaron a mi y a Vilán a Eldin, volveré más tarde.-Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue a casa de Vilán. Zelda cogió a Zellie y se fue a casa de Panali.

-¡Zelda!-Gritó Panali al verla entrar.

-Hola.-Dijo sentándose en el suelo de su habitación y dejando a Zellie enfrente de ella-

Gracielle se sentó al lado de Panali.

-Y bien Zelda... ¿Ya te ha propuesto matrimonio Link?-Preguntaron ambas a la vez.

-Pues no...-Respondió apenada Zelda.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?-Gritó Gracielle.

-Osea, ¿¡llevas ya casi dos años con él, teniendo una hija con él y todavía no te lo ha pedido!?-Gritó Panali.

Pero Zelda no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo, sentía que ya le había quitado a él su libertad con Zellie y no quería obligarlo a un compromiso, ella creía que estaban bien como estaban.

* * *

><p>Link y Vilán ya habían llegado a la región de Eldin en caballo.<p>

-Y... ¿Cómo te va con Zelda?-Preguntó Vilán.

-Bien.-Respondió Link sin mucho interés.

-Y... ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio?-Preguntó Vilán.

Link se paró en seco. Odiaba que le hiciesen la misma pregunta siempre. Si, era consiente de que llevaba dos años con ella y tenían una hija, pero no le gustaba que se metiesen en ese asunto.

-No lo sé.-Respondió secamente Link.

-Joder Link. Zelda es una gran chica, ¿no crees que merece saber que quieres comprometerte con ella?

-Si sé que Zelda es una gran chica, pero no sé cuando le pediré matrimonio, además ya sabes que odio que me hagan esa pregunta.-Respondió un poco enojado.-_"Además todavía no encuentro el mejor momento."-_Pensó tristemente el rubio.

Vilán estaba a punto de golpearlo. Él estaba enamorado de Zelda desde que entró en la academia y solo dejó que Link se quedase con ella porque pensaba que Zelda merecía estar con alguien valiente que la cuidase y la protegiese, con alguien que aguantase torturas y matase mil monstruos solo por ella y después de todo lo vivido esa persona era Link, pero si Link no era ni capaz de pedirle matrimonio a la chica, él haría todo lo posible por recuperarla.

-¡Hey goro-amigos!-Gritó un niño goron.-¿Vienen a goro-ver a los goro-adultos?

Vilán estaba a punto de hablar pero Link interrumpió.

-De hecho, él si, yo volveré a la villa.-Tomó las riendas de su yegua y se fue corriendo a la villa solo.

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba en la sala leyendo un libro con Zellie a su lado durmiendo. Bueno, más que leer estaba viendo fotos suyas con Link de cuando eran todavía unos niños. Recordó el día en el que Link perdió a su padre y ella estaba allí a su lado, y también el día que su madre murió y el le prometió que estarían juntos para siempre.<p>

-Ya estoy en casa..-Dijo Link mientras daba un portazo.

-¿Estas bien?..-Zelda fue hacia donde estaba él, no era normal que llegase de malos humos a casa.-¿Estas enfermo o algo?

Link solo apartó las manos de Zelda de su cuello y se acostó en su sofá.

-Link.. Te lo han preguntado, ¿cierto?..

Link solo suspiró y Zelda se sentó a su lado.

-Como cualquier puto día, Zelda.

Zelda se sentó a su lado y puso la cabeza de Link en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus rubios desordenados cabellos.

-Perdona.. No quería que esto acabase así..-Dijo casi llorando.

-Hey Zel.. No llores, sabes que lo que más odio es verte llorar.-Dijo reincorporándose.

-Nadie te diría eso si nunca me hubiese quedado embarazada, todo esto es mi culpa..-Zelda se tapó los ojos mientras lloraba.

Link no supo que más hacer así que simplemente la abrazo.

-Zel, tu y Zellie son lo más importante para mí y lo sabes.. No sé que haría sin ustedes dos.. Son, mi familia..

-Pero, cuando te lo preguntan siempre vienes molesto y siento que te estoy obligando a comprometernos y..-

-Eso no es cierto Zel, es solo que..-Link suspiró.-No encuentro el momento perfecto, eso es todo..-Dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-¿Es solo eso?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Aja..

Zelda le dio un corto beso en los labios a Link.

-Si ese fuese el caso, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

-No sabía.. Perdona, pero si quiero casarme contigo.

Zelda sonrió.

-No te fuerzo a que lo hagas y lo sabes.

Link le dio un beso a Zelda un poco más largo que el que ella le dio.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo lo antes posible.-Dijo Link mientras la cargaba en brazos hacia su habitación y le mordía suavemente el cuello a la chica.

-Ahh.. Link, no..-Zelda se separó unos pocos centímetros de Link.-Podemos despertar a Zellie y me costó mucho dormirla..

-Te prometo que no la despertaremos, venga solo uno rápido.-Dijo Link con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bien, pero como despierte te toca levantarte todo el mes.-Dijo Zelda haciendo un leve puchero.

-Asumiré las consecuencias como el caballero que soy.-Le dio un beso a Zelda y la cargó hasta la habitación mientras ella reía. _**(N.A. No creo que tenga que mencionar lo que harán**_** c:)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Zelda abre la puerta!-Gritaba Panali desde fuera.-¡Gracielle nos tiene que contar algo!<p>

Zelda despertó. Estaba dormida encima del pecho de Link y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos. Suspiró mientras veía el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían dormido más de una hora y media, bueno, él seguía dormido como siempre.

Buscó su ropa interior y su vestido, se puso la ropa, medio se arregló el pelo y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ahora abro!-Cogió las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta.

-Tía, estas hecha un desastre.-Dijo Panali viéndola de pies a cabeza.-El maquillaje también lo tienes corrido, ¿que estabas haciendo pedazo de guarra?-Terminó de decir Panali mientras entraba riéndose.

-También me alegro de verte Panali..-Dijo Zelda un poco molesta.

Las tres se sentaron en el suelo a platicar.

-¡Adivina!-Gritó Panali.-¡Gracielle ya tuvo su primera vez con Cocu!

-Panali no grites..-Dijo Gracielle avergonzada y murmurando.

-Aguafiestas, en fin, la cosa es que ella nos va a decir como fue.-Dijo Panali sonriendo.

Zelda no dijo nada, solo escuchaba.

-Pues.. Estábamos dando un paseo por el lago Floria, luego volvimos a casa y bueno.. Fue así.. Jejeje..-Terminó de contar Gracielle avergonzada.

-¡Jooo eso no es nada! Hey Zelda, ¿como fue tu primera vez?

-¿Mi primera vez? Mmm.. Deja que lo piense..-Dijo Zelda poniéndose la mano en la frente.

_Link estaba mirando el cielo con la espalda recargada en el tronco del gran árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba abrazando la lira de la Diosa. Vio a Zelda acercarse a él un poco nerviosa y con la mirada gacha._

_-Desde siempre te he tenido en mis pensamientos.._

_Link levantó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco. _

_-Sé que muchas cosas han pasado recientemente, pero la persona que soy ahora.. Todavía te ama.._

_Link se sorprendió todavía más y se ruborizó en el acto. Bajó la mirada un poco y parecía tener un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Jaló a Zelda hacía él abrazándola y sorprendiéndola, le acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia la derecha todavía ruborizado. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó temblando, como si temiese que alguien se la llevase de su lado, como si temiese que otro tornado negro se la llevase aunque sabía que eso ya no era posible._

_Zelda cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link. _

_-A estas alturas no decir nada es.. Injusto.._

_Link pegó su boca hacia la oreja de Zelda y la abrió como tratando de decir algo a lo que Zelda escuchaba atentamente._

_-Fue solo por ti por lo que llegué tan lejos. _

_Zelda abrió los ojos sorprendidas._

_-Quería verte, Zelda.. _

_Zelda miró a Link a la cara y vio que él estaba sonrojado y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, Zelda empezó a llorar un poco y Link le quitaba las lágrimas de la cara._

_-No fue por querer salvar el mundo, fue por ti y solo por ti._

_Link le dio un beso a Zelda en la frente. _

_-Link.._

_Link sentó a Zelda encima de sus piernas y ambos se besaron apasionadamente._

_-Yo quería tocar sin estos sentimientos pero.._

_A Link le temblaba las manos y poco a poco le levantaba el vestido de Diosa a Zelda._

Zelda abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó al instante cuando recordó como y donde fue su primera vez con Link.

Fue pocas semanas después de todo eso.

Ella solo se acercó para declararse.

Link la besó y luego le quitó el vestido.

Terminaron haciéndolo en el suelo del bosque de Farone junto al gran árbol.

-Mierda..-Susurró Zelda.

-¿Estas bien Zelda?-Preguntó Gracielle.-Te has puesto caliente de repente..

-¿Eh?-Zelda se tocó la frente y en efecto, parecía como que tenía un poco de fiebre.-Oh nada, no importa.

-En fin.-Dijo Panali.-Tu primera vez fue con Link, ¿cierto?

-Si, solo he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida y ese es Link.-Contestó Zelda.

-Menuda estrecha.-Dijo Panali riéndose.

Zelda se enfadó un poco.

-No soy una puta como tu, Panali.

Panali también se enfadó.

-Hey no peleen..-Dijo Gracielle.

Si una vez Panali y Zelda fueron las mejores amigas, todo cambió cuando Link prefirió a Zelda y se quedó con ella en las tierras inferiores.

Iban a empezar una pelea pero..

-Hey Zel.-Dijo Link sin camisa solo con pantalones acercándose a Zelda.-¿No habrás visto mi arco y mis flechas? Iba a entrenar un poco en el patio de atrás.

Zelda se calmó un poco y respiró tranquila.

-Están en el sótano.-Respondió sonriendo, Link le dio un tierno beso en la frente y estaba a punto de irse.

-Hola a ti también, Link.-Dijo Gracielle un poco molesta, Link solo movió un poco la mano y se fue al sótano.

_-"Por Hylia.. Que sexy se ve sin camisa.."-_Pensó Panali.

-Bueno Panali.-Dijo Zelda.-¿Como y con quien fue tu primera vez? Y si no, ¿has tenido alguna fantasía sexual?

Panali no sabía que decir.

_-"¿Fantasía sexual? Bueno, he tenido unas cuantas pero.. Eran con Link y no puedo decirle que sigo enamorada de Link y se lo quiero quitar, me tomarán por zorra y son las únicas que me aguantan.."_-Pensó Panali.-No, la verdad es que no he tenido ninguna de esas cosas.

-Oh..-Dijeron Gracielle y Zelda al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Pasado un rato Gracielle y Panali se fueron, así que Zelda fue a ver a Zellie que ya había despertado y juntas fueron al patio trasero a ver como Link disparaba flechas y daba justo en la diana.<p>

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Zellie y Zelda estaban detrás de él viéndolo, así que dejo su arco en el suelo y fue hacia ellas.

-Hey.-Dijo Link.

-Hey.-Respondió Zelda con una sonrisa sentada en el suelo con Zellie en las piernas.

Link se acercó a ellas y le dio a Zelda un beso en los labios, luego se sentó al lado de ellas y cargó a Zellie.

-Estabas a punto de pelearte con Panali antes de que llegase, ¿no?-Preguntó Link mientras jugaba con Zellie.

-Agh.. Ni me lo recuerdes..-Dijo Zelda mientras le veía a Link todas las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, pero sobretodo una que le hizo Demise que le cruzaba todo el pecho.-Es decir, se mete conmigo y luego quiere que todo gire al rededor suya y se cree una princesa y.. ¡Agh!-Gritó mientras se jalaba de los pelos, pero Link la paraba.

-Será mejor que no pregunté por que fue..-Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

-Si, será mejor que no preguntes.-Dijo Zelda con un leve puchero.-¿Puedo preguntar como la rechasastes?

-Pues.. Fui un día al bazar y ella me dijo que esa misma noche fuese a su casa, fui y ella me dijo que me quería y todo eso pero como ya sabes, estaba enamorado de ti y aparte ella no me gustaba nada así que le dije la verdad y se echó a llorar unos cuantos días, y si te soy sincero hay veces me daba un poco de asco..-Dijo riéndose.

Zelda soltó una leve risa y se puso de pié.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Link mirándola.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Fay y a Impa al templo de Hylia.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Y a vamos me refiero a ti, a Zellie y a mi así que será mejor que te pongas una camisa.

Link se levantó todavía con Zellie en brazos y le dio a Zelda un tierno beso en la frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Trataré de actualizar todas mis historias cada dos semanas o menos, sé que dije que actualizaría pronto con mi ordenador pero tuve que llevarlo a otro sitio a que me arreglasen el disco duro porque tenía virus así que logré acabar el capítulo por milagro. :c Sobre como fue la primera vez de Link y Zelda, no me lo inventé, si quieren ver el video (aunque esta en inglés) les dejo aquí el Link (?)<strong>_

_**watch?v=9y9zuBClTPY**_

_**¡Adiós y nos leeremos en dos semanas!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**_¡Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto mundo cruel! ¡Muajajaja! ¡No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

Link, Zelda y Zellie fueron al Templo de Hylia, donde se despidieron de Impa, la sierva de la Diosa, y Fay, el espíritu de la espada con la que Link se encariñó. Algunas veces cuando Link tenía problemas y no quería hablar con Zelda para no desquitarse con ella, iba a ver a Fay y se ponía a hablar con ella, sabiendo que aun así ella no le escuchaba pero se sentía un poco mejor luego, al igual manera Zelda cuando sentía que no podía ayudar a Link con sus problemas iba a hablar con Impa, se sentía mejor luego.

Link cargó a Zellie y la llevó hacia la Espada Maestra y se sentó delante del pedestal.

-Mira Zellie, esta es Fay.-Zellie estaba viendo la espada mientras Link hablaba.-Fue mi acompañante cuando estuve buscando a mami.-Link miró a Zelda un momento con ternura y volvió a ver la espada.-Me llevó hacia un montón de sitios y me protegió también. Me daba consejos y me ayudaba con muchos enemigos.-Sonrió un momento cuando vio que ella no paraba de mirar la espada.-Cuando seas mayor te contaré toda mi aventura.-sonrió y se puso de pie todavía cargando a la pequeña, la pequeña tocó el mango de la espada y rió, Link sonrió con ternura al verla.

Zelda sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado de donde Impa se fue, empezó a hablar con ella y le contó un poco de Zellie y Link, pero también le contó unas cuantas pesadillas que tuvo, pero que no le dio importancia porque ya no había nada que temer.

Zelda se acercó a su hija y a Link y las abrazó, cargó a la niña y los tres salieron del templo, al salir se encontraron con dos chicos, uno con el pelo gris y otro con el pelo morado. Ambos llevaban ropa ajustada con un signo de un ojo y una lágrima en la parte del pecho, también llevaban un pañuelo por la cara pero se lo quitaron al ver a la chica. La saludaron amablemente y se acercaron a ella como si se tratase de toda la confianza del mundo.

Link no entendía que pasaba así que se limitó a solo observarlos con un poco de celos.

-Vaya vaya, ¡pero si es la Diosa!-Dijo el chico peli morado entre risas-Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa..

-Oh.. ¿Tiene que ser ahora?-Preguntó Zelda.

-Si quieres cumplir los deseos de la Diosa si.-se cruzó de brazos un poco y vio a Link un momento quien cargaba a la niña por mientras.-¿Y tu eres?

Link no respondió.

-Te veo en casa Zel.-Dijo él y se llevó a Zellie.

Zelda suspiró un poco y volvió a ver al chico.

-Si, ya se lo del reino pero.. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que apenas tengo 20 años?

-Me da igual. Impa, nuestra líder, sabía que tenías que fundar un reino, un reino como el que tú vigilabas y velabas cuando eras Hylia.

-No sé si podré..

El chico peli gris intentó acercarse a la chica para apoyarla, pero su hermano le hizo una zancadilla y como era de esperarse, se cayó al suelo. Zelda al verlo en el suelo lo ayudó a levantarse y le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico con pelo grisáceo se ruborizase un poco.

-Grey vete de nuevo a nuestra aldea, a nadie le importa que estés aquí.

Grey se acercó a la chica y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi Diosa, no es necesario que funde el reino ahora. Hablé con su pueblo y dígales cuales fueron los deseos de Hylia para esta vida, seguro que lo entenderán. Pero tenga en mente que Hyrule necesita ser fundado pronto.

Zelda se quedó unos segundos callada.

-Intentaré ver como lo soluciono, hasta entonces me gustaría que siguiesen cuidando de nuestra pequeña villa.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron como si de una sombra se tratasen y volvió afuera con su hija y su novio.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiénes eran Zelda?-Dijo Link mientras cargaba a Zellie a caballito.<p>

-Link, ¿Cómo daba yo ordenes en la academia cuando eramos niños?-Preguntó Zelda nerviosa.

Link pensó un poco.

-Pues, dabas muchas ordenes pero nadie te hacía caso, bueno, solo yo pero es porque me dabas miedo al enojarte.-Link rió un poco y recibió una colleja de su novia.-¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué?

-¡Yo no daba miedo!-Dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-¡Solo cuando te enojabas!-Dijo Link entre risas. Zelda le sacó la lengua y Zellie la imitó.-Si se me ponen en contra las dos no haré comida ningún día.

Zelda y Zellie rieron.

-Hay Link, siempre que intentas cocinar se quema la comida o no es comestible o ambas cosas.-Zelda y Zellie rieron y Link hizo un leve puchero.

Los tres se fueron a su casa mientras seguían riéndose mientras que una rubia con un pañuelo blanco los observaba desde la lejanía.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Vale**,** si de casualidad este capítulo llega a ser muy corto para ustedes (trato de hacerlos de 1000 palabras por lo menos pero si no me ajusta el tiempo hago de 800) perdonen, pero estoy pasando un mal momento no solo escolar, si no también familiar y entre los demás así que solo les pido que tengan eso en mente y no digan que no me esfuerzo con mis fics porque intento buscar tiempo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Link y Zelda estaban en la efigie de la Diosa justo delante de la Trifuerza antes de sellarla, Link estaba tocando la lira de la Diosa mientras Zelda veía las Tierras Inferiores con una aura de paz y tranquilidad, porque sabía que todo había terminado. Vilán, su padre, Crovy y Gruyo iban montados en sus Neburis frente el Templo de Hylia antes de volver a los cielos, Vilán se despidió con la mano mientras gritaba adiós y Zelda solo respondió el gesto, realmente le encantaba escuchar a Link tocar la lira de la Diosa. Link dejó de tocar y vio al cielo junto con Zelda, veían a los cuatro irse a los cielos de nuevo, donde todavía era su hogar. Aunque Zelda y Link sentían que ya no pertenecían a los cielos. Zelda se giró hacia Link emocionada y le dijo. <em>

_-¡Mira a nuestro alrededor! Desde niña, siempre soñé con un mundo debajo de las nubes, quería ver las tierras inferiores con mis propios ojos y sentir la suave y calurosa brisa de la superficie en mi cara.-Zelda parecía muy emocionada y Link la miraba sereno con la lira en las manos.-Yo.. Yo creo que quiero vivir aquí. Siempre quise sentir el sólido suelo debajo de mis pies, mirar las nubes arriba de mi cabeza y velar por la Trifuerza.-Link seguía como antes y ella se acercó un poco a él.-¿Qué hay de ti Link? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_Link sonrió un poco._

_-Creo que quiero quedarme aquí también Zelda, a tu lado por siempre._

_Zelda rió un poco y lo cogió de la mano. _

_-Nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas dormilón? _

_Link correspondió el gesto y sonrió un poco. _

_-Claro que me acuerdo, nunca me olvidaría de nuestras promesas. Mi promesa de protegerte, mi promesa de no dejarte sola, mi promesa de despertarte y nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos.-Dijo riendo un poco.-Que yo sepa nunca he roto una. _

_-Es que eres muy bueno a la hora de cumplirlas.-Dijo ella riendo y ambos se fueron al Templo a pasar la noche allí._

_Ninguno se dio cuenta en aquel momento que sus Neburis volvieron al cielo._

_Pasaron los días, aproximadamente 3 o 6, Link estaba mirando el cielo con la espalda recargada en el tronco del gran árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba abrazando la lira de la Diosa. Vio a Zelda acercarse a él un poco nerviosa y con la mirada gacha._

_-Desde siempre te he tenido en mis pensamientos.._

_Link levantó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco._

_-Sé que muchas cosas han pasado recientemente, pero la persona que soy ahora.. Todavía te ama.._

_Link se sorprendió todavía más y se ruborizó en el acto. Bajó la mirada un poco y parecía tener un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Jaló a Zelda hacía él abrazándola y sorprendiéndola, le acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia la derecha todavía ruborizado. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó temblando, como si temiese que alguien se la llevase de su lado, como si temiese que otro tornado negro se la llevase aunque sabía que eso ya no era posible._

_Zelda cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link._

_-A estas alturas no decir nada es.. Injusto.._

_Link pegó su boca hacia la oreja de Zelda y la abrió como tratando de decir algo a lo que Zelda escuchaba atentamente._

_-Fue solo por ti por lo que llegué tan lejos._

_Zelda abrió los ojos sorprendidas._

_-Quería verte, Zelda.._

_Zelda miró a Link a la cara y vio que él estaba sonrojado y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, Zelda empezó a llorar un poco y Link le quitaba las lágrimas de la cara._

_-No fue por querer salvar el mundo, fue por ti y solo por ti._

_Link le dio un beso a Zelda en la frente._

_-Link.._

_Link sentó a Zelda encima de sus piernas y ambos se besaron apasionadamente._

_-Yo quería tocarte sin estos sentimientos pero.._

_A Link le temblaban las manos y poco a poco le levantaba el vestido de Diosa a Zelda. Le levantó el vestido lo suficiente para que los pechos de Zelda se viesen, él seguía temblando ya que esto era nuevo para él y para la chica. Dejó a un lado el nerviosismo y besó delicadamente los pechos de la chica mientras ella solo gemía levemente y se sujetaba el blanco vestido._

_-Link.. ¿Puedes amarme de la forma que soy ahora? Ya sabes, la reencarnación de una Diosa.._

_-Si..-Dijo él mirándola.-Sigues siendo mi Zelda.._

_-En ese entonces no era cuidadoso __con mis sentimientos hacia ti..-Dijo el chico un poco cabizbajo mientras la chica le quitaba su túnica torpemente.-Pero ahora, perdona Zelda pero ya no los puedo retener más.-Se quitó rápidamente la túnica con la camisa y le quitó a la chica el vestido. La empujó de manera un poco brusca al suelo y se puso sobre ella cuidadosamente y acto seguido le besó el cuello mientras ella no paraba de gemir.-No es solo de tu sonrisa de lo que no tengo suficiente._

_Zelda lo alejó unos pocos centímetros para que ambos pudiesen respirar un poco ya que la falta de aire se hacía presente, ambos respiraban agitadamente._

_-Link..-Dijo Zelda apartándole un poco y bajándole los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Se sentó en el suelo y lo abrazó con un poco de ¿lágrimas? Link estaba confundido pero no dudó en abrazarla fuertemente.-Ámame, ámame más de lo que me amabas en ese entonces._

_Link la sentó encima de él y se besaban apasionadamente de ves en cuando paraban para respirar. _

_-Siempre y siempre esperé..-Dijo él y no continuó porque la chica gritó un poco al sentirlo a él dentro de ella.-Siempre me he arrepentido de no expresarte mis sentimientos así que..-Paró un momento porque a la chica le salían lágrimas, le limpió la cara y la besó de la manera mas tierna que pudo.-Siempre, una y otra y otra vez yo quería estar a tu lado como algo más.-Se volvieron a besar y Link al entrar completamente en su querida Diosa se vino lentamente mientras le secaba las lágrimas de la cara.-Siempre te he amado Zelda y siempre te amaré.-Se volvieron a besar profundamente._

_Pasaron seis meses y Link y Zelda ya tenían una casa en las Tierras Inferiores que les construyó Vilán,vivían felizmente los dos juntos pero por donde alguien mirase se podía ver ropa de bebé tirada en el suelo, peluches en el suelo y una pequeña habitación con peluches y una cuna a medio terminar de construir. Zelda esperaba un bebé. _

_-¡Link! ¡Tenemos un gran problema!-Link la miró un poco confundido con un poco de bigote por el café a lo cual Zelda rió un poco.-Como no he mostrado mi cara en Neburia por un buen rato mi padre va a venir a las tierras inferiores a visitarme. _

_Link se paró y la abrazo con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

_-Esta vez cuando me mire definitivamente se enfadará, ¿verdad?-Link soltó una risa un poco nerviosa.-Me pregunto si se sorprenderá un poco.-Dijo ella con una risita. _

_-No creo que aunque sea el héroe me deje vivo..-Dijo un poco nervioso._

_Para cuando Zelda dio a luz la mayoría de los habitantes de Neburia ya se habían mudado a las Tierras Inferiores, cuando Zelda salía de ves en cuando a la academia a visitar a su padre con Zellie recién nacida algunos de los habitantes no la veían con la mejor de las caras pero a ella le daba igual porque era feliz con su hija y su novio. _

_-¡Zel!-Gritó Link en la puerta de la academia._

_-¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Zelda yendo hacia él. _

_-Le pregunté a tu padre si ya podía llevarte a casa con Zellie.-Dijo cargando a Zellie.-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Link un poco preocupado. _

_-Apenas quiere comer..-Dijo Zelda llorando un poco y abrazándole.-No lo entiendo.. Se supone que el tener un hijo es uno de los mayores regalos de la vida pero no sé porque siento que nuestra hija se esta muriendo.. Link, Zellie se encuentra muy mal y no quiere comer..-Link le secó las lágrimas y la beso un poco cabizbajo._

_-Nuestra hija será una princesa, nuestra hija crecerá feliz y sana, nuestra hija será inteligente como su madre y valiente como su padre y nuestra hija vivirá mucho tiempo Zelda. Nuestra hija es una bendición de Hylia y las demás Diosas, Zellie se pondrá bien Zelda.. _

_Zelda se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a su novio y a su recién nacida que pronto estaría mejor. _

Zelda siguió acariciando la cabeza de Link quien estaba abrazando a su hija y estaba dormido en el sofá o eso creía ella.

-¿Sabes? Dormir abrazado a ti y a Zellie como un Neburi de peluche es muy tranquilo.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Calla dormilón y sigue durmiendo.-Dijo ella mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo y recordaba todos esos momentos que vivió con él, presentía que ya no volverían.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

-¿Zellie sabes donde esta papi?-Preguntó Zelda a su hija mientras dejaba de cocinar.-Hace un buen rato que no le veo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI FAMILIA.-Se escuchó un grito proveniente del cuarto grande y un ruido como si de hubiese roto un espejo. Zelda corrió hacia el cuarto y vio a Link con su puño con sangre y el espejo roto.

-¡Link!-Zelda fue corriendo y lo abrazó.-¿¡Estas bien!? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Te compraré otro espejo..-Dijo él sin mirarla a la cara.

-Link eso no importa, estas sangrado.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo ella mientras iban al baño y le lavaba la mano para que no se le infectase.

-Se veía tan real.-Respondió él aun sin mirarla.-Quería hacerte daño a ti, a Zellie... Yo solo quería protegerte Zelda.

-No pasa nada Link.-Respondió Zelda mientras le vendaba la mano.-Todo pasó hace mucho y ya todo acabó, no volverá ninguno y si eso sucede que lo dudo mucho ya sabrías como derrotarlos.-Le dio un beso en la mano y Link la miró un poco.-Un beso para que te sientas mejor.-Sonrió un poco y él también.

-Te quiero mucho Zelda.-Respondió él y ambos se fueron a comer.

* * *

><p>-Link, entiendo que seas mi amigo, ¿¡Pero por qué tengo que ser yo quien le arranque la pluma a tu pajarraco?!-Preguntó Cocu molesto.<p>

-Sencillo, porque si se la arranco yo me dará un picotazo en la cabeza y como veras, no hay ganas de eso.-Respondió Link riéndose de su mejor amigo.

-Esta me la pagarás.-Cocu se acercó al pájaro mientras Link le acariciaba el pico.-Por favor Hylia, sácame de esta.-Pidió muy nervioso, contó hasta tres y le arrancó la pluma al pajarraco rojo. El pájaro al darse cuenta quiso ir tras de él pero Cocu salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y soltó la pluma. Link cogió la pluma y la guardó.

-Bien, ya solo me queda que acepte.-Suspiró y se despidió de su amigo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del Bosque de Farone, concretamente en el Templo de la Contemplación, donde pasaban el tiempo algunos Sheikahs, una espada descansaba donde una vez luchó contra el héroe caído del cielo.<p>

Esa habitación estaba cerrada bajo llave desde la última vez que él joven visitó ese sitio.

La espada estaba moviéndose y desapareciendo, como si algo le estuviese pasando. Pasaron las horas y la espada estaba teniendo forma humana. Cualquiera con solo ver esa espada diría en su santo juicio que no era normal.

A la media hora se escuchó un grito dentro, era suerte de que no se escuchase ya que las paredes no lo dejaban.

Una persona se estaba levantando y pudo verse a si mismo en el reflejo de la puerta que era de oro.

Una persona alta con el pelo blanco que le cubría un ojo, que eran violeta y estaban rodeados de algo como pintura violeta también. Tenía un traje un poco ajustado que se dividía en rombos y guantes blancos también. Por último tenía un cinturón dorado con un rubí en el.

¡Era fabuloso!

¡Fantástico!

¡Una pieza de arte!

Pero...

¿Quién era él?

No recordaba su nombre para nada.

¿Tenía familia?

¿Le servía a alguien?

¿Por qué era tan fabuloso?

Se sentó en el centro de la sala y se puso a pensar. Aun así sus dudas no serían resueltas por el momento.

* * *

><p>En la villa de Hylia las cosas eran normales. No había nada raro.<p>

Bueno, solo una cosa.

Nah, no había nada raro.

Zelda estaba dándole un baño a su hija mientras Link dormía, no era nada raro. Link dormía en todos sitios. Incluso un día se durmió en un barco con Skipper.

Pasado un rato, cuando Zelda terminó de darle un baño a Zellie ambas se fueron a la habitación grande donde Link estaba dormido.

-¡Papi!-Gritó Zellie mientras se tiraba encima de él. Link despertó poco a poco y sonrió un poco mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Hola come mocos.-Dijo Link mientras reía un poco. Zellie hizo un leve puchero y le sacó la lengua.

-Link no molestes tanto a Zellie.-Dijo Zelda mientras reía un poco.

-Oh vamos, pero si ella siempre me despierta y me saca la lengua.-Dijo Link mientras reía y jugaba con Zellie.

-Pero eso es diferente.-Respondió Zelda.-Eso lo hace un poco más divertido.

-Papi papi papi, ¿puedo ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas con el abuelo?-Preguntó Zellie con los ojos como estrellas.

-Ah si, mi padre quería llevar a Zellie a ver la lluvia con él en el techo de la academia, le dije que podía pero quería preguntártelo a ti antes.-Respondió Zelda.

-Por mi no haya problema.-Respondió Link mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras Zelda le daba un dulce beso en la frente y se acostaba a su lado. Link le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la vio por unos segundos.

-¿Dónde veremos nosotros la lluvia?-Preguntó Zelda mientras seguía mirándole.

-Pues, había pensado en ir a la copa del Gran Árbol.-Respondió mientras reía un poco.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Zelda un poco sobresaltada.

-Pues sencillo, subiremos con las zarpas.-Dijo él mientras seguía riendo.

-No me parece buena idea Link...-Respondió Zelda aun con un poco de miedo.-Nos podríamos caer o la cadena de las zarpas podría romperse.

-No se pueden romper porque fueron creadas por mi Diosa.-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.-Además, aguantarán nuestro peso y es la única forma de subir, aparte de que la vista te encantará desde allí y será el lugar perfecto para preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-Preguntó Zelda con curiosidad. Link rió un poco y la abrazó a ella junto con Zellie como si fuesen ambas peluches.

-No puedo decírtelo aun.-Rió un poco y las seguía abrazando mientras Zelda reía y la pequeña gritaba que la soltasen porque le sacarían sus pequeñas tripas.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**¡Hola! Este capítulo lo escribí también con mi amigo, aunque la mayoría lo escribí yo. Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo hasta el final ya que la trama que tenemos preparada sera grandiosa y nada parecido a nada.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5.<p>

Tardaron media hora en llegar a la copa del árbol, donde verían la lluvia de estrellas y al llegar Zelda le pegó suavemente en la cabeza al héroe de la diosa.

-Oye eso duele.-Dijo Link mientras hacía un leve puchero.

-¡He pasado mucho miedo!-Dijo Zelda casi gritando.-Menos mal que la niña se ha quedado en la academia con mi padre…

-Bueno, ya hemos venido muchas y en realidad ella siempre quiere escalar las enredaderas pero no le dejo.-Respondió Link mientras reía un poco y la besaba.-Esta noche estaremos tú y yo sin nadie que nos moleste.- Zelda sonrió y miró abajo un pequeño río que parecía tener unas cuantas rupias y plumas de pájaros.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó ella mientras veía el río brillando.

-Ah, pues últimamente a la gente le ha dado por tirar rupias o plumas de sus pájaros para que les dé suerte, aunque la verdad no lo entiendo muy bien.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?-Preguntó Zelda, Link le entregó una pluma y ella cerró los ojos.

¿Qué podría desear? Pasaba de las cosas sobre la salud, amor, felicidad… Así que cerró fuertemente los ojos y pidió poder fundar el reino que Hylia deseaba, el reino que ella llamaría Hyrule.

Pero justamente antes de tirar la pluma abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita de lo que estaba sujetando.

Una pluma con un anillo de compromiso.

-¡Por Hylia!-Zelda giró su cabeza donde estaba el joven sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta? Tenía miedo de que no te pareciese suficiente y estaba un poco nervioso.-Dijo mientras se rascaba un poco el cuello y sonreía, ella le jaló de la túnica y le besó.

-Me encanta, y para que sepas mi respuesta es sí.-Sonrió y ambos se siguieron besando.

Siguieron besándose y ninguno vio al final la lluvia de estrellas de la que hablaba todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Luego de esa declaración Link y Zelda fueron a la academia de caballeros a recoger a su hija, pero su sorpresa fue cuando encontraron a la niña en el baño de la academia vomitando.<p>

-¿Papá que le has dado de comer a la niña?-Preguntó un poco preocupada Zelda mientras miraba en dirección al baño, donde estaba su hija vomitando y llorando al mismo tiempo y su ahora prometido intentando consolarla.

-Pues…-Dijo su padre mientras intentaba recordar.-Creo que comió gelatina y luego comimos unos churros pero ya está.

-Churros y gelatina.-Suspiraron los dos jóvenes a la vez mientras miraban a la niña, Gaepora pidió muy confundido que le explicasen porque su nieta estaba vomitando por comer esas cosas.

-Hace más de medio años vimos que Zellie no puede comer gelatina ya que por alguna razón le hace vomitar.-Zelda y su padre se acercaron a la puerta del baño donde la pequeña de casi dos años ya había terminado de vomitar.-Y no puede comer churros porque tienen mucha grasa o algo así y eso hace que vomite también.

Link se acercó a ellos mientras cargaba a la pequeña que parecía haber estado llorando un montón y se encontraba un poco débil por vomitar y llorar.

-Ya se está empezando a dormir.-Dijo Link mientras seguía cargando a la niña.-Me iré adelantando, te veo en casa.-Zelda le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña y vio a Link irse con ella.

-Enserio perdóname Zelda, no tenía ni idea…-Dijo su padre preocupado por lo que había pasado con su nieta.

-No te preocupes papá.- Zelda sonrió un poco y su padre se fijó en que la chica llevaba detrás de la oreja una pluma roja como la del pájaro del Link y un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.-Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo la lluvia de estrellas? Al final Link y yo no pudimos verla.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues estuvo muy bien y Zellie estaba muy emocionada.-Respondió su padre pensando en cómo hacer que ella le dijese lo que él quería saber.- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que contarme?

-Pues no.-Dijo Zelda pensando un poco y luego vio la hora.-Mejor me voy yendo a casa, Zellie se pone nerviosa si no le doy las buenas noches con Link.-La chica se despidió de su padre y se fue por la puerta en la que había entrado.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles de la villa se quedó pensando en que probablemente pronto se casaría, ¿pero luego qué? Sabía que tenía que fundar Hyrule y no solo eso, tenía que ser la princesa, quien gobernase y ella no tenía ni puñetera idea de gobernar, no podía hablar con nadie de eso, eran sus problemas pero no podía hablar con nadie de ellos.<p>

Se apoyó en la pared de una casa y se sentó en el suelo, posiblemente se le estaba bajando la tensión por todas las emociones que había vivido ese día, o simplemente era porque ese día le había venido el periodo.

-Mierda.-Susurró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y como fuese buscaba en la bolsa de su vestido esa bolsa con sal que siempre llevaba encima pero recordó que esa noche la llevaba Link.

-¿Estás bien Zelda?-La chica subió la mirada y vio a Groose sentarse a su lado.

-Creo que solo me duele la cabeza.-Respondió ella mientras se levantaba.-Mejor me voy a casa, Zellie y Link se deben de estar preocupando.-La chica se levantó como pudo dejando a Groose solo con las ganas de matar al héroe.

* * *

><p>Zelda volvió a casa, sintiéndose mareada. De pronto le volvió el mal presentimiento que tuvo en el templo de Hylia. Llegó a casa y se sentó en el sofá, cogió la bolsa de sal y tomó un poco. En seguida se sintió mejor, aunque todavía le rondaba ese mal presentimiento por la cabeza.<p>

Link fue a la cocina con la niña en brazos, la niña estaba ya un poco dormida pero intentaba mantenerse despierta.

-Dice que no quiere dormir sola porque tiene pesadillas.-Dijo Link mientras que intentaba dormirla, Zelda la cargó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres que te contemos un cuento en tu cuarto?-Le preguntó la joven a la pequeña pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir con mami y con papi...-Respondió la pequeña mientras ocultaba su rostro con su peluche que era el neburi de Link.

-Por mí no hay problema.-Dijo Link y ambos llevaron a la pequeña al cuarto dejándola en la cama mientras ambos iban al baño a prepararse para dormir.

-He tenido muchas pesadillas también, bueno, no solo pesadillas si no también presentimientos.-Dijo ella mientras se hacía una coleta.

-¿Pesadillas y presentimientos?-Preguntó él mientras la miraba.-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que algo va a pasar y el heraldo volverá y...-Zelda no continuó porque Link le dio un beso en la frente a la chica.

-No pasa nada, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-Se abrazaron y Zelda esperó sentirse protegida, pero por primera vez no fue así.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, el hombre que salió de la espada seguía meditando sobre su existencia. No conseguía recordar quién era, dónde estaba, ni por qué estaba allí encerrado en una sala amplia y oscura.<p>

-¿Tan miserable soy que ni siquiera puedo recordar nada de mí mismo? ¿Por qué está sellada aquí esta espada? ¿Acaso estoy ligado a ella?- Dijo reflexionando, intentando encontrar una salida de lo que parecía una prisión en la que había aparecido.

Los sheikahs mientras tanto estaban entrenando fuera de la habitación del jefe del templo de contemplación, pero había uno que lo único que hacía era pensar en que tan miserable era su vida, se preguntaba a si mismo cual era el propósito de su vida pero nunca se lo decía nadie.

Se rindió y se fue en camino al jardín con agua divina que había detrás de la sala del jefe a lavarse la cara pero cuando entró vio al alma de la espada maligna, sin saber que hacer se quedó allí en shock. Pensó en gritar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y supuso que era una oportunidad para que en su tribu le tomasen en cuenta por encarcelar al arma.

El alma se dio cuenta de la presencia del sheikah, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo suyo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Me conoces? Muéstrate, por favor.- Dijo pensando en su capacidad de advertir las presencias ajenas recién descubierta.

El sheikah tomó todo el valor que pudo y se dirigió hacia él, pensando en que haría luego.


End file.
